Father
by Kid Robin
Summary: Dick Grayson feels umloved during his first week at Wayne Manor.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred Pennysworth looked up from his dusting as a large bat like car came roaring its' way into the cave. He gave a small smile as his 'son' walked out.

"How was patrol tonight Master Bruce?" He asked, walking over to his 'master'.

"Ok I guess," Bruce shrugged, "just a normal night."

"Well that's never good," Alfred joked.

"Ah come on Alfred! Don't you trust me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Master Bruce but that doesn't mean I can't worry." Alfred said as he walked over to Bruce. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

Bruce answered after a pause, "No, just some bruises."

"I will be the judge of that Master Bruce." Alfred said with a small smile.

After assessing that it was nothing more than some bruises, Alfred sent Bruce back to his room, via the elavater he uses to get to the cave when also bringing down trays of food. On a normal night Bruce would have protested he could take the stairs but in truth he was far to tired.

*break break break break break*

Richard Grayson sat up in his bed, cold sweat rolling down his entire body. Pulling his blankets closer to ward off the cold he tried not to think about his dream. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down before the tears kicked in. The battle was lost as Richard felt hot tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't want to cry any more, he was sick of crying. He'd cried and mourned more than any 8 year old should.

To top it all off he'd hardly ever spoken since his arrivale at Wayne Manor, not that he got much of a chance. Bruce Wayne, the nice man who'd taken him in was hardly ever there, and when he was he seemed way too busy or tired to talk to him. Alfred, the butler so to speak, was the only person who tried to talk to him. He seemed genually worried about his well being and often tried to get him to talk about his feelings. During these conversations Richard would often try to zone out or get away as fast as possible. He didn't want to be rude to the man, but he also didn't want to talk about his feelings.

Richard sniffled. He wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep but that was where the broken trapeeze was along with his dead parents, something that he didn't need to see again. So instead he just stared at the wall in front of him hoping the night would end soon.

*yes this is another break*

When Bruce woke up the next morning he felt groggy. He had a major headache which only made him frustrated. Taking a deep breathe he quickly stood up and grabed his bath robe, glad that Alfred had insisted he stayed home today. He wasn't in the mood to go to work anyway.

Walking across the room to the door Bruce quickly made his way down the hall, not even pausing as he passed Richard's new room. Making his way carefuly down the stairs he stumbled along until he came to the kitchen.

Bruce smiled as he noticed Alfred over by the oven cooking their breakfast. "Smells good Alfred."

Alfred glanced over to Bruce before giving an annoyed sigh, "Really Master Bruce, I insist that you go back to bed."

"Oh come on Alfred." Bruce smiled at his friends concern, "I'm fine!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Very well Master Bruce go take a seat."

Bruce gave a victorious grin as he walked over to the breakfast buffet. Settling himself down he watched as Alfred flipped the eggs over and over again until they were done. By then the sun had started to rise and was covering the land with its golden light.

"Hhhmmmm..." Alfred said raising an eyebrow as he handed a cup of coffee to Bruce.

"Something wrong Alfred?" Bruce asked after taking a greatful sip of the dark liquid.

"Master Richard should be down by now." Alfred pointed out, his eyes on the unmoved door.

Bruce palmfaced. He was suppose to be the greatest detective in the world, and he hadn't even noticed an 8 year old boy still missing.

"Maybe I should-" Alfred began.

"It's ok Alfred I'll go get him." Bruce stated as he slid off his chair. Seeing Alfred about to argue he held out his hand. "I'm ok, really."

Giving a defeated sigh Alfred turned back to his cooking. As Bruce started out the door he smiled as he heard Alfred mutter, "So stubborn" under his breath.

Climbing back up the stairs Bruce made his way to the third door on the right, directly across from his room. Opening the door he peaked his head in. "Richard?"

Richard was sitting by the large window by his bed. He was still dressed in his PJ's with his hair going every which way. Bruce stared at the boy, who seemed to not have heard him.

"Come on Richard it's time to eat." Bruce said, pushing open the door to allow the boy to get through.

As the boy turned around Bruce was startled to see his face. He had dark circles around his eyes from a sleepless night. His cheeks were stained from a long night of crying, and his eyes were red rimed. Bruce stared at the boy as he silently walked past him into the hallway.

**Bruce stood there for a moment staring at the empty space where the boy had been a second ago before following him. When he came back to the kitchen Richard was sitting on the far side of the buffet picking at the food on his plate. Alfred was on the other side of the room looking extremly worried. Walking over to Alfred he whispered in a quite voice, "Do you see it too Alfred?"

"Indeed sir." Alfred answered not taking his eyes off Richard, "Tell me sir, when you walked past his room last night did you hear anything?"

Bruce's face paled. He hadn't even stopped to make sure the boy was in the room when he'd past both last night and this morning. Guilt immediately rushed over him, "I...um...didn't really um..."

Alfred put his hand up, "You didn't stop to check did you?"

Bruce put his head down in shame, "No Alfred I'm sorry."

Alfred let out an annoyed sigh before turning to Richard, "Master Richard you should not pick at your food."

In response Richard simply shrugged before putting down his fork and staring down at his food.

"Richard," Bruce said softly, "You need to eat."

Richard didn't respond, making Bruce become a little annoyed. "Richard," he said more forcefully.

Richard looked up with red rimbed eyes, "Yes?"

It was barely a whisper but Bruce heard it loud and clear. Hearing the heart break and the loneliness in the voice broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Richard you...uh...need to eat." Bruce said his voice faultering in mid sentence.

Richard shook his head pushing the plate away from him. Then without even looking at Bruce and Alfred he shuffled out of the room.

Both men followed the boy untill he was out of sight. Once he was gone both men turned to each other, the same expression on their faces: worry.

"I'd better go talk to him." Bruce mummbled as he started off.

"Indeed you should, "Alfred said watching as Bruce left, "Indeed you should."

*I'm sure you're thinking 'NOO another break!'*

"Richard open the door," Bruce pleaded. He was standing outside Richard's room leaning against the wall to support himself. Richard had locked the door and wasn't answering to anything Bruce said. He could hear the boy sobbing quietly and it was madening to know he was so close but could not help the boy. Sighing he reached up and took a spare key off the door sill. He quickly open the door and quietly walked in.

Richard was on the bed, crying his little heart out underneath the covers. He didn't seem to realize that Bruce was inside his room now, or he choose to ignore him.

"Richard," Bruce said as softly as he could. This only made the boy sob harder and curl up into a tight ball. "Richard it's ok." Bruce walked over to the young boy, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Come on," he said pulling the covers off of his head," get out of there." His voice was playful as he pulled the boy into his lap. The boy still had his pillow in a death grip and it was pressed against his face. His body was being rocked by sobs and he was also shivering. Pulling the boy into a tight inbrace he began rubbing cicles on the boy's back, trying to calm him down. By this time Richard was breathing in deph gasps and Bruce was worried he'd hypervenolate if he didn't stop.

"Sshh, it's ok it's ok," Bruce soothed.

"I-I'm o-ok," Richard tried saying between sob's.

"No you're not," Bruce's voice was gentle, "you're not ok, and I should've realized that." As he said this he felt tear's forming in his own eye's, "I should've known."

They sat like this for at least an hour, Bruce not daring to let the boy go for fear he'd run out the room. He felt horrible for being so cold to Richard. He hadn't realized how he'd been treating the boy and didn't know how he could make it up. Looking down at the boy he smiled when he saw that the boy had fallen asleep. Laying him back down he gently tucked the boy in before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"I assume you will spend some time with Master Richard sir?" Bruce turned to see Alfred standing in the door.

"How long have you been...Yeah I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Alfred gave an approving smile before continuing, "Very well sir, can I get you anything? A book? The newspaper?"

"The newspaper maybe." When Alfred gave a nod he added, "Thank's Alfred."

"It's what I live for sir, it's what I live for." Alfred quietly closed the door behind him leaving the two alone.

Bruce stared down at the sleeping boy, watching his chest rise and fall, wondering how long it had been since the boy had had a decent night's sleep. Soon, though he found himself drifting off as well. Not caring that he was in a hard wooden chair he quickly fell asleep.

*HAHAHA break!*

When Bruce came to it was 12 p.m.. He was shocked. He'd sleept for four hour's! _I've got to stop staying up so late,_ he thought as he turned to see if Richard was still sleeping. He was not surprised to see the boy still there, fast asleep. Knowing Alfred would no dout have lunch ready he quickly walked across the room to the sleeping boy.

"Richard it's time to get up," Bruce said as he gently shook the boy. As a responce the boy groaned and pulled up the cover's, hiding from Bruce.

Sighing Bruce tried again, only to get the same exact responce. After a few more attempts Bruce stopped. _He must be exausted,_ Bruce thought. "Fine you win."

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked around, again finding Alfred by the door only this time holding a tray of food in his hands.

"I assumed you'd want to eat in here with Master Richard," ge explained as he sat the tray on the dresser that was to the left of Bruce, "So I took the liberty of making you both lunch and bringing it up."

Bruce smiled, "Thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure sir," Alfred said, handing Bruce a cup filled with water. He then turned his attention to the boy still in bed, "How is he sir?"

Bruce's face immediately fell, "I don't know Alfred. When I came in he seemed heart broken," he paused before adding, "What'll I do Alfred?"

"Well Master Bruce, the wise thing is to help him get through this, meaning be there for him," Alfred answered. "Whether it's when he has a nightmare or when he's lonley. He needs a father figure now that his is gone, and you are the only person qualified to fill the position."

Bruce sighed, "I'm sure he hate's me. What make's you think he'll let me help?"

"Call it a gut feeling," Alfred replied. "It will be hard though, Master Bruce there's no doubt of that. But before you get started we'll have to wake him up."

Bruce nodded, handing Alfred the now empty cup he turned back to Richard, "Come on Richard, lunch is here."

A small head popped out from beneath the cover's, "Uuummm?"

"Lunch is here, would you like some?" Bruce asked.

Richard nodded.

"Great," Bruce said, "but your gonna have to come out of there."

Richard hesitated before coming out. Bruce could tell he was exausted, even if he hadn't seen the dark circles that were around the boy's eyes. His movments were sluggish and he seemed very out of it even if he was only sitting up.

"You feeling ok?" Bruce asked as he stacked some pillows for Richard to lean against.

"Yeah." Richard's voice was still a whisper but at least he was talking.

"Would you like a sandwitch Master Richard?" Alfred motioned to the tray of food.

Richard nodded before saying in a very small voice, "You can call me Dick. Mom and Dad used to call me Dick."

Bruce smiled, "Ok Dick."

Alfred also smiled as he handed Dick half of a sandwich. Dick nodded thankful before taking a bite out of his food. Bruce also took a sandwich before sitting down next to Dick.

Bruce watched the boy as he ate. He was shivering slightly, and every now and then would gave a great big yawn that would shake his body even more. Silently Bruce picked up a blanket that had slid to the floor. Carefuly Bruce pulled it over the small boy. Dick gave him a greatful look which Bruce returned with a smile. Returning to his food Dick quietly finished it.

"Would you like another one?" Alfred asked motioning to the tray which still had a good number of sandwhiches on it.

"No thank's." Dick replied polietly even if it was barly a whisper.

"What about you Master Bruce?" Alfred turned to Bruce.

"No thank's Alfred," Bruce smiled.

"Very well sirs." Alfred picked up the tray, "I shall be back once I've put these in the fridge."

Once Alfred was gone Bruce turned to Dick. Looking over the boy once more he saw Dick squirm under his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Bruce starred at the boy, "Why?"

The boy looked down at his feet, "For annoying you this morning."

"Dick..." Bruce was shocked. Is this what Dick thought he was to Bruce? Some one who just annoyed him all the time? Who was in his way? _No,_ he thought, _I've got to clear this up._

Pulling the boy into his lap like he'd done in the morning he gently lifted his head so they met eye to eye, "Dick you'll never annoy me, I promise."

The boy's eyes suddenly watered and tears started to leak, "Shh shh, it's ok." Bruce didn't want to see the boy cry anymore. "You don't have to cry it's ok, everything's ok now Dick. I'm here, I'm here."

Dick lean against Bruce's chest, letting the man hold him as another set of sobs over took his body. Bruce obliged, resting his chin on the boy's head. He then rocked the boy back and forth, murmmering things like 'it's ok' and 'you don't have to cry' untill the boy stopped crying.

"It's ok Dick, I'll make everything ok," Bruce promised. "I'll make it ok."

**Ok that's the first chapter of my first. please review so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God! I love all of you for reviewing! I can't believe you guys like it! So here's the deal. The story is completly done, like DONE! But what I do is write a crapy draft and then go back and make it better. Oh, and to Mystery Agent, I wasn't really going to have Dick become Robin in this story, but in a diffrent story called 'First Night'...well kind of self explanitory. MEEPheheCandy, why are your eyes all crossed out? And Scotty 1609...THANK YOU! I really do lack self-confidence so it means a lot for you to say that stuff. I think I might start crying *sniffle sniffle*. Ok sorry, had a little melt down just 'cause I'm stupid, but thank you so much. I'll have this story up SO much faster after reading this! Thank you all for just reading it at all...THANK YOU! Hahaha did I scare ya? :)**

Later that night after Bruce had gone on potrol, he and Alfred sat in the living room, trying to decide what to do about Dick. Just when it was decided the best thing to do was confront the boy about his feelings, a scream filled the night.

Bruce immediately recognized the scream as Dick's. Running as fast as he could up the stairs and nearly knocking down Dick's bedroom door in his hast, Bruce headed over to his bed and sighed in releif when he saw that the boy was still in his bed. His relief turned to concern when he saw the boy thrashing around in his sleep.

Settling down, he pulled the thrashing 8 year old into his lap and started to gently shake him.

When he finally woke up Dick looked up at Bruce, a confused look on his face. Confusion turned to shock which turned to pure terror as he no dout remembered the nightmare he'd just had.

Tears started forming in his blue eyes and he buried his face into Bruce, who held him close. That's when Bruce realized how deeply tramitized the boy really was. Mentally kicking himself for not realizing this sooner he pulled a blanket over the boy to keep him warm.

"Sir," Alfred whispered from the door, "is he...?"

"Asleep?" Bruce finished. Looking down to make certain he nodded. "Yeah."

"Must be exausted if he fell asleep that fast." Alfred commented as he crossed the room to his two wards.

"Yeah." Bruce said pulling the blanket closer to the boy to stop him from freezing. "Alfred, do you know how long this has been going on?"

"I'm afraid not sir." Alfred's voice betrade his guilt.

"Guess we'll have to work on that uhu?" Bruce asked.

"Indeed so sir." Alfred nodded.

For a few precious moments the two stood there watching Dick sleep. The boy seemed to be sleeping peaceful until he began to whimper. Bruce was reminded of a kicked puppy as he pulled the boy closer.

"Maybe, Master Bruce, it would be wise to stay with him tonight."

Bruce shook his head, "I don't..."

"Master Bruce," Alfred's voice was harsh, "He needs you right now, are you really going to let him down?"

Alfred's words cut through Bruce like a knife, "No Alfred, you're right I should stay with him."

Alfred smiled, "Very good sir."

Bruce looked down at the small boy in his arms. Sighing he gently laid down on his side with Dick still in his arms. He heard a small click and watched as the hallway light went out. Pulling the covers over both of them he sighed before falling to sleep.

*break break break break break*

Dick woke up the next day still rapped in Bruce's arms. He looked up into the sleeping man's face before snuggling into his chest. He felt safe in the man's arms, much like he'd been in his father's. He didn't know when Bruce had come in but he vagely remembered waking up screaming and being soothed back to sleep. Had that been Bruce? I'll have to ask later Dick thought as he slipped his hand into Bruce's.

Looking out the window he saw it was just about day break. He also saw dark clouds forming over on the other side of Gotham.

"Think we'll get some rain today?"

Dick jumped. He hadn't realized Bruce had woken up. Turning his head so he could look at Bruce he was met with a huge smile. Dick also smiled before realizing he was still holding Bruce's hand. He quickly slipped his hand out of Bruce's, hoping the man wouldn't yell at him.

Bruce smiled at the boy before giving him a reassuring hug. Dick responded by relaxing a little more. At least Bruce wasn't going to yell at him.

"Maybe," he answered. "It look's like it's far away though."

Bruce's smiled widened, "Think Alfred will have breakfast done?"

Dick nodded.

"You hungry?"

Dick nodded with more enthusaissum.

"Well then let's go!" Bruce cried tossing the covers off of them. Dick noticed that even when he sat up Bruce still held him in his arms. He didn't really mind. He hadn't been held since his last show, right before his parents had fallen to their death.

Standing up Bruce placed Dick on his hip, supporting him with one hand. Dick rested his head on Bruce's shoulder as he started walking.

Dick was glad Bruce was carrying him, he didn't think he'd be able to support himself on his own. He felt exausted from not getting enough sleep. He also for some reason, was having a hard time breathing. It seemed to get caught in his throat and made him cough.

Not wanting to bother Bruce with this, after all it was probobly nothing, he silently watched as they walked down the long stair case and entered the kitchen.

"Good evening Master Bruce. Good evening Master Dick," Alfred greeted.

"Evening Alfred," Bruce said setting Dick down in a chair.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Alfred asked setting a plate in front of Dick. To his relief Dick started to eat, instead of pick at his food.

"Good. What about you?" Bruce asked taking his own plate happily.

"Just fine, thanks for asking Master Bruce." Alfred smiled before adding, "I've already called the office and told them you'll be absent today ."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure," Alfred smiled.

Dick looked at the two before returing to his food. He'd figured Bruce had just forgotten he wasn't going to work today. Finishing off his breakfast he looked over to see Bruce had already finished and was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Well Dick what do you want to do today?" Bruce asked.

Of course at that exact time Dick had to yawn his head off. Bruce smiled at him before standing up, "I think it's time for a nap."

Dick didn't protest as Bruce again picked him up. In fact they didn't even make it to his room before he fell asleep.

*Short break short break short break*

Bruce walked back into the kitchen minutes later, this time without the boy.

"I assume Master Dick is asleep?" Alfred asked.

Bruce gave an amussed chuckle, "Couldn't even wait 'till we got to his room".

Alfred raised an eyebrow, " Really? He was that tired?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I didn't even get-"

Bruce was interrupted by an alarm going off. Bruce looked down and his face turned bright red.

"Joker," he growled.

"I say sir, isn't he in Arkham?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, he wants to talk to me."

"Well, I do say that's odd," Alfred said. "You'd better go then sir." Seeing his hesitation he continued, "I'm sure you'll be back before Master Dick wakes up."

Bruce nodded, gave one last longing look at the door leading to Dick's room, and left.

Bruce walked into the living room two hours later. He was furious. The Joker had asked to see him for nothing, making him think there was some horrible plan to kill thousands before revealing it as a joke. He'd nearly killed the man until he'd remembered that he had a little boy waiting for him at home. So he'd simply left in a fit of fury.

As soon as he got home he ran to his room and took a quick shower. Drying his hair with a towel he slipped into some gray sweats and a white T-shirt. Throwing the towel onto his bed he stepped out into the hallway.

Crossing the hall he slowly opened Dick's door. Sighing in relief when he saw that Dick was just where he left him an hour ago. Smiling at the sleeping boy he closed the door and went to go find Alfred.

Dick woke up slowly. Sitting up he realized it had started raining while he'd been asleep. He also realized how dry his throat was. Tossing the covers off of him he slowly stood up. He was still off balance and dizzy from lack of sleep but at least now he could walk on his own.

Silently he walked across the room to his door. Making his way down to the kitchen he stopped just before entering. Dick could hear voices talking behind the door. He'd silently hoped that there wouldn't be any one there.

Oh well, he thought. They'd been awefully nice to me today. Maybe they'll still be nice. Opening the door just a crack he pressed his ear against the door.

"-swear Alfred I just wanted to strangle him. He's just so god damn annoying!" Bruce cried.

"Well at least sir, you don't have to deal with him right now." Alfred reminded him.

"Yeah at least-"

Dick backed away from the door and nearly fell backwards. Tears started to form in his eyes. Is that what Bruce thought about him? Did he really want to strangle him? Turning around Dick ran to the front door. Throwing the door open he dove head first into the down pour, slamming the door behind him and running straight toward the forest a few yards from the house.

**Sorry it's kind of short! Oh and Princess613, what do you mean 'there had better be a next time'?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! I hope I don't mess up the whole story with more chapters! :( Well here's chapter 3. This ones a bit longer but still a little short. EnderMoon, thank you for reading, thank you even more for reviewing the last chapter! Bravo! (you just gave me a new word! hahah) I'll be sure to update the next chapter sooon! (like maybe the same day you reviewed, hhhhmmmmm). If your just reading this story and not reviewing I really need you to. Father is my first story and i'm not really sure I did good on it. I need help! I've got these ideas but some times they don't come out right! I'm also a little um what's the word...shy I guess? In real life i'm not but with my stories I am. I've never let any of my friends read my stories 'cause I'm a bit scared they'll laugh at me (mostly because they laugh at me no matter what I do). So it means a lot that i've gotten 5 reviews and most of them are saying nice things! (I'm not sure what Princess613 ment by there had better be a next time. Do you mean a next chapter? TELL ME!) But please review! Oh no I've been going on and on and on! So just do me a favor, review this thing and read it! **

Bruce looked up from his drink, "What was that?"

"It sounded like the front door being closed," Alfred said.

Bruce was on his feet in seconds, "You don't think it was Dick do you?"

Alfred's face fell, as he started towards the door after Bruce," I hope not sir."

Bruce took the stairs two at a time, wondering how many times he'd have to run up them. Slowly opening Dick's door he quickly made his way over to Dick's bed. Bruce stared down at the spot where a small boy should be. His heart leaped into his throat.

Turning around Bruce nearly knocked Alfred down as he made his way back to the door. Apologizing he made his way over to the closet. Picking out the largest and warmest rain coat he could find Bruce threw it on and headed back down the stairs. Alfred, seeing what Bruce was doing, placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Sir-"

"Alfred, I can't leave him out there!" Bruce nearly screamed.

"I know sir. Please be careful," Alfred said.

"I will Alfred don't worry about me," Bruce smiled at Alfred before opening the front door and heading outside.

Bruce was startled at how hard it was raining. Pulling his coat closer to his body he looked around trying to find anything that would show where Dick would have gone. He soon found small foot prints leading off towards the small forest that was on Wayne estate.

As he followed the prints he thought about why Dick would run off. Could it have been a nightmare? No, that wasn't it. He seemed fine when Bruce had checked on him. So what?

_'The Joker called for nothing! Can you believe that! I swear I wanted to strangle him today! He's just so god damn annoying!'_

Bruce paled, _'I swear I wanted to strangle him today! He's just so god damn annoying!'_

If Dick had come in at exactly the right time and had heard that...

Oh god he thought, let me find him please!

Looking down to make sure he was still on the right path he picked up his pace. Plunging into the forest he started looking around for the small boy.

He was soaked to the bone by now. His teeth chattered together and he pulled his coat even closer. Knowing that Dick was out here in these horrible conditions made his heart clench. How could he be so careless? He'd promised Dick he'd make things better and look what he'd done.

Some person I am, Bruce kicked himself mentally. I just made a little boy run out into a storm thinking that I want to strangle him.

Bruce stopped in mid-step. Dick's tracks ended here, but there was no Dick. Looking around trying to find him he was about to cry out in frustration when he heard a small whimper.

Bruce's head shout up and what he saw shocked him. Dick was in a nearby tree, curled up in a ball on a high branch. Even from the ground Bruce could see Dick shivering violently. It was no surprise though, he was still dressed in the sweats and t-shirt he'd worn to bed.

Running over to the tree he began climbing until he was on the same branch as Dick. Picking up the boy with one hand he carefully made his way down the tree. The rain had made the tree slippery and smooth. On his own Bruce had been able to climb the tree no problem. But now with Dick in his arms it would prove to be harder.

Using one hand to hold Dick and the other to climb down with he quickly made his way down the tree. Reaching the ground Bruce quickly stripped off his coat and wrapped it around Dick. Feeling the sudden warmth Dick's eyes fluttered open. Looking up he started to squrim in Bruce's grasp.

"L-let me g-g-go," Dick cried. "Y-you don't w-w-want me!"

Bruce shifted the small boy so his head was on Bruce's shoulder, "No Dick. I do want you."

Dick shook his head, "No you don't!"

Bruce leaned his own head against Dick's wet black hair and started towards the house, "Don't say that Dick, I do want you."

Dick was about to protest when he started coughing. Bruce felt fear grip his heart. Turning his light jog into a full out run he made it to the manor in record time, Dick coughing all the way.

Walking into the house he found Alfred waiting with both a stack of towels and blankets.

"I say sir!" Alfred cried handing him a towel.

"Alfred," Bruce said desperately, "Can you go get Dick some clothes? Something warm?"

Alfred nodded and headed out of the room, leaving the towels and blankets behind.

Heading over to the couch he gently sat down and pulled his coat off of Dick, who began to shiver even harder. Using the towel Alfred had given him Bruce carefully began to dry Dick off. Once he'd finished Dicks arms and legs he pulled off Dick's wet shirt and began to dry off his chest and back. At first Dick resisted, pushing the towel away from his body until he realized Bruce was helping him. Then he simply went slack and let Bruce finish.

"Master Bruce I've got the clothes you wanted," Alfred was holding a pair of gray sweat's and a winter sweater. Crossing the room he handed the clothing to Bruce who turned to Dick.

"Dick, you've got to put these on. It'll make you warmer," Bruce coaxed.

Dick eyed them suspiciously before nodding. Handing Dick the bundle of clothes he turned around to let the boy change in private. When he felt a tap on his shoulder Bruce turned around to see a still shivering boy. Taking a blanket from the top of the stack he wrapped the boy in it as tightly as he could.

Picking Dick up he placed the youth in his lap and began to cradle him like a baby. Dick, taken by surprise, didn't resist. Instead he let Bruce slowly rock him back and forth, much to Bruce's pleasure. He wanted to make it up to Dick, to tell him it wasn't him he was annoyed with, but he didn't know how.

"Dick," Bruce lifted Dick's chin so they were eye to eye, "I do want you, I swear with all my heart I want you. Do you understand?" Dick nodded, "Good."

Bruce grabbed a fresh towel had began rubbing dry Dick's hair. When he'd finished he started to rock him back and forth again. Hearing Dick sniffle he looked down. He was shivering hard again. Wrapping another blanket around Dick, he was reminded of a cocoon when he looked down. Smiling he kissed the boy's damp black hair.

Dick looked up with confusion before smiling too. Curling up into Bruce he pressed his face against his chest.

"Come on Dick," Bruce whispered, "Let's get you to bed."

Standing up, he slowly walked out of the room careful to not drop Dick. As he passed Alfred he got an approving smile. Nodding to him Bruce walked out of the room. Making his way to Dick's room, he hesitated to put Dick down. He didn't want to leave Dick alone, he just wanted to hold the boy forever. Knowing that the youth needed his sleep though, Bruce slowly put Dick down. Placing extra covers over Dick he was about to leave when a small whimper stopped him.

Looking down he saw the 8 year old had wide eyes and looked like he was about to start crying, "Dick, what's wrong?"

"Pl-please don't go," Dick pleaded.

Bruce smiled, "I won't Dick, look I'll sit right here." He slowly walked over to the wooden chair he'd taken a nap in.

Dick looked at Bruce, then to an empty spot on his bed right next to him. Bruce's smile widened as he took the offer. Pulling the boy back into his lap, Bruce started stroking his black hair. Dick leaned into Bruce's touch, wanting to feel the warmth it provided. Soon his breath became slower and deeper, telling Bruce that he'd fallen asleep.

Realizing that he was still soaked Bruce sat Dick down. He quickly went to his room and changed into an almost identical outfit to Dicks. Placing a towel over his head Bruce almost tore out his hair in his hast. Throwing the towel to the floor he immediately went back to Dick's room.

Making a last minute decision he picked up Dick's sleeping body. Careful not to wake the boy he re-entered his own room. Placing Dick on his bed he laid down next to the sleeping child. Following Dick's lead he too, fell asleep.

"Master Bruce, it's time to get up."

Bruce groaned then opened his eyes. Looking to his right he saw Alfred standing to the side of the bed. To his left was Dick, still curled up in a ball against his side like a kitten.

Smiling at him Bruce turned his attention to Alfred, "What is it Alfred?"

"I just wanted to take Master Dick's temperature." Alfred explained, showing Bruce the thermometer he was holding.

Bruce nodded. Turning to Dick he gently began to shake him. "Dick, come on, wake up."

"Huh?" Dick moaned. Opening his eyes and looking around Dick started to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Sshhh, Dick it's ok. We just want to take your temperature, then you can go back to sleep ok?"

"K," Dick started to calm down, curling up closer to Bruce.

Bruce sat up, leaning against the head board behind him. Picking Dick up by his shoulder blades Bruce sat him up so Dick was leaning against his chest, making sure to keep him under the covers. Using his right arm to help Dick sit up he took the thermometer with his left.

"Open up Dick," Bruce said.

Dick did as he was told and Bruce put the thermometer into his mouth. They sat like this until the thermometer started beeping. Taking it out of Dick's mouth, Bruce looked down at it, 102 degrees.

Handing Alfred the small devise he turned to Dick, "Dick, how do you feel?"

"Bad," Dick mumbled, snuggling into Bruce and hiding his face under his arm.

"Alfred, can you get Dick some medicine?" Bruce whispered.

Alfred nodded, turned around and left. Once he was gone Bruce turned to Dick, "Dick come here."

Dick looked up as Bruce pulled him out from under his arm, "I'm so sorry Dick, I'm so sorry."

"W-what?" Dick stared at Bruce with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Dick," Bruce repeated.

"For what? I was the one who ran away." Dick stated looking down at his feet. "I was the one who caused so much trouble."

"You wouldn't have run away if I hadn't been so mean to you," Bruce whispered. When Dick didn't say anything Bruce continued, "I just forgot how lonely this place was. It's been so long since I've...I've..." Bruce paused, trying to find the right words, "_cared _about anyone besides Alfred that I kindda forgot." Tears stared falling from his eyes on to Dick's head, "Please Dick, if you just give me another chance then I swear I'll make it up."

Dick threw his arms around Bruce, "I forgive you Bruce, if you forgive me."

"How 'bout we start over?" Bruce asked, rapping his arms around Dick.

"K."

When Alfred came back he found his two wards still holding each other. Clearing his throat to announce his presence he walked over to the bed, "Master Bruce, I've got the medicine you wanted."

Bruce looked up and smiled, "Thanks Alfred," turning to Dick he showed him the bottle. "Dick, this is gonna make you feel better ok? I need you to drink it."

Dick nodded and took the small cup from Bruce. He downed it quickly, making a face when he finished. Bruce chuckled as he took the cup from Dick and handed it to Alfred. Alfred smiled and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Bruce slid down the head board until he was laying down. Pulling Dick closer to him, Bruce could feel him start to shiver again. Reaching down he pulled the large quilt that rested at the foot of the bed over them. Wrapping his arms around the youth he moved the boy so his head rested on Bruce's chest.

Soon both of them were asleep.

**Oh no. Oh no no no. Have that many people been reading my story? Now i'm scared like really really scared. Wait...HAVE PEOPLE BEEN READING AND NOT REVIEWING!** **Now i'm hurt. I think you guys just killed me. I don't even care if you say mean stuff! (but I would really like nice words) Please please please please please pleeeaaassseee. It would mean a lot! Don't be lazy! If 248 of you have really read this why have only 6 people reviewed! Thank you to you 6! (if you don't want to take the time just type 'good' or 'bad' or 'ok'. PLEASE! I know your there! Come out come out where ever you are! (joker laugh)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Bruce stayed home with Dick again. Because Dick was running a fever, they couldn't do very much except watch TV or play cards. Nevertheless, they had a good time. In cards Dick won five times against Bruce in Uno. Once they were done Alfred brought them lunch, soup for Dick and a sandwich for Bruce.

After that Bruce and Dick watched a marathon of the 'Price is Right!' Towards the end of the marathon Dick ended up in Bruce's lap, leaning against his chest. Bruce wrapped his arms around the youth and held him tight. Dick looked up and smiled, snuggling closer to Bruce. When the marathon was over it was 4:55p.m. and Bruce decided it was time for a nap. Dick protested, saying he wasn't tired, but Bruce could tell Dick was exhausted. Grabbing the blanket Alfred had set out, Bruce pulled it over Dick.

"There," He announced, "Now you're ready to take a nap."

Dick grinning, gripped Bruce's hand and curled up like a kitten in his lap. Bruce turned down the volume and began stroking Dick's hair. When the youth had fallen asleep Bruce stared down at him. He seemed so peaceful curled up like that, so small. Using his free hand Bruce felt Dick's forehead. Feeling the warmth on it he sighed. Bruce was still kicking himself for not finding Dick and getting him out of the rain sooner.

Looking back at the TV he saw that 'Cake Boss' was starting. Turning the volume up just enough to hear he watched rerun after rerun. He was just about to turn it off when Dick started to squirm in his lap. Looking back at the clock he saw that Dick had been sleeping for an hour. Shrugging he decided Dick had had a long enough nap.

"Hey Dick," Bruce said gently, "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok," Dick answered, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, "Are we still in the living room?"

"Yep."

"Oh, cool." Dick sat up in Bruce's lap, letting the blanket slide to the floor. Bruce shook his head and set Dick to the side of him. He then bent down and picked up the fallen blanket. Pulling the boy back into his lap Bruce wrapped Dick up like a present, trapping his arms and legs.

Dick looked at him, and was about to ask why he had to stay bundled up, when Bruce beat him to it, "I don't want you getting cold," He explained, "You don't want to keep being sick do you?" Dick shook his head, "So we need to keep you all warm and toasty."

Dick giggled as Bruce hugged him. Since his arms were trapped he buried his face into Bruce's neck, still giggling. Bruce smiled at the youth, before pulling the boy away, "So Dick, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know." Dick slurred, "whatda you wanna do?"

"Hhhmmm," Bruce put his hand on his chin, making Dick giggle even harder, "Well we've played card games, watched TV, and you've taken a nap. What to do, what to do."

Dick busted out in laughter at the way Bruce was talking. Bruce looked down with a stupid grin, "What? What did I do?" still talking in a goofy voice.

"S-stop it!" Dick cried.

"Stop what?" Bruce raised his hands in defense, "I'm just talking!"

Dick laughed even harder. Burying his face into Bruce, Dick started shaking from laughter.

"Ok, Dick ok!" Bruce said in a normal voice as he started rubbing Dick's back, "I'll stop, I'll stop!"

Dick shuttered and immediately stopped laughing as Bruce rubbed his back. Yelping he quickly jumped out of Bruce's touch, and nearly fell out of his lap. Bruce quickly caught him, making sure to mind Dick's back.

"Dick? What's wrong?" Bruce looked down at the small boy, worry showing on his face.

"My b-back." Dick whimpered.

Bruce quickly unwrapped Dick from his blanket. Tossing it next to him, Bruce turned back to Dick. Placing the youth on the edge of his lap with his back to him, Bruce quickly pulled the boys sweater up over his head. He soon located the problem.

A large bruise covered Dick's back along with a few cuts and scratches. Bruce stared at the marks, and for a moment was speechless. Then his face turned hard. Spinning Dick so they were looking at each other Dick quickly dropped his gaze.

"Dick," Bruce said softly but forcefully, "When did this happen?"

Dick still didn't look up as he answered, "Yesterday," his voice barely above a whisper.

"How?" Bruce lifted Dick's chin so they were face to face. Dick, still refusing to look Bruce in the eye, and looked to the left of Bruce's head, "Dick look at me."

Looking at Bruce, Dick answered in a still whispery voice, "I kindda fell."

Bruce sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Dick?"

"I thought you'd be mad." Dick answered, looking at Bruce with big blue eyes.

Those eyes crushed Bruce immediately. Feeling horrible about himself Bruce pulled the boy into a gentle huge, being mindful of his back. "Dick, there's nothing you can't tell me about ok?"

"Ok, sorry." Dick leaned into Bruce even more. He was getting a little cold without his sweater on.

Bruce, seeing this, pulled Dick's sweater back over his head. Slipping his hand into Dick's hand he gave it a comfortable squeeze, "K Dick, so what do ya wanna do?"

"Really?" Dick looked at Bruce with hopeful eyes, "You're not mad at me?"

"Naa," Bruce smiled, "So...how 'bout we play a board game?"

"Ok!" Dick smiled back at Bruce.

They played 'Connect four' about six times before they started to get board of it. By that time it was 6:13 p.m. Knowing Dick wouldn't go to sleep until eight Bruce asked him if he wanted to do anything else.

Dick shrugged. He'd moved to the couch across from Bruce during their game so he could see Bruce clearly. Leaning against the couch he brought his knees to his chest and curled up into a ball. He then felling to the side, squeaking at the sudden movement.

Bruce chuckled. Walking over to the couch Dick was sitting on, he lifted the youth into the air. Placing his arm under Dick's knees Bruce held Dick out to in front of him. Resting his chin on Dick's soft black hair Bruce made his way over to the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred, what are you cooking?" Bruce asked walking over to the stove where Alfred was cooking.

"Chicken broth sir," Alfred replied, putting the lid back on to the pot he'd been stirring. Glancing up at the small boy in Bruce's arms he smiled, "Hello Master Dick, how're you feeling?"

"A lot better!" Dick smiled.

"Very good sir," Alfred smiled, "Master Bruce have you taken his temperature since this morning?" When Bruce shook his head Alfred continued, "I believe there is a thermometer in the cupboard over there by your right."

Bruce nodded. Opening the small door he soon found the small thermometer. Setting Dick down on the counter he smiled at him.

"K Dick, you gotta put this in your mouth." Bruce said, holding out the small machine.

"Ok Bruce." Dick took the thermometer out of Bruce's hand and put it in his mouth. He patiently sat there until it started beeping. Not bothering to look at it Dick handed it to Bruce…

98 degrees. Bruce smiled, "Good news Dick, you're not sick anymore!"

Dick smiled, "Yes!"

"That's very good Master Dick," Alfred crossed the room to stand next to Bruce.

Dick looked at the two before asking shyly, "Does that mean I don't have ta drink that nasty medicine?"

Bruce busted up laughing, even Alfred chuckled. Bruce tussled Dick's hair, "N-no Dick y-you d-d-don't have to..." Bruce couldn't go on any more. Going into another fit of laughs Bruce recovered faster than before. Wiping a tear from his eye Bruce turned back to Dick, who had his head cocked to one side in confusion, "No Dick you don't have to drink it."

Dick brightened and started swinging his legs back and forth. Alfred went back to the broth and Bruce walked over to Dick.

Squeezing Dick's shoulder he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "How's your back?"

"Ok I guess," Dick whispered back.

Bruce nodded, squeezing his shoulder again he asked, "You wanna tell Alfred or should I?"

Dick paled, "Y-you should."

"K," letting go of Dick's shoulder he slowly walked over to Alfred.

Dick watched as Bruce whispered something into Alfred ear. Alfred's face fell and he shot a glance Dick's way. Dick cringled under Alfred's gaze and lowered his eyes. He heard footsteps coming his way but still didn't look up.

"Master Dick, may I please see your back?" Alfred asked gently.

Dick nodded and pulled his shirt over his head again. Pulling his legs up Dick sat Indian style and swung around so Alfred could see his back. He heard a sharp intake of breath and a gentle hand brushed his back. He'd been able to take it when Bruce was holding him or when he'd been dried off with a towel but a hand was a little too much. Yelping he quickly pulled away from Alfred's touch.

"Master Bruce would you get me the first aid kit?" Alfred asked.

"Sure."

Dick turned around and watched as Bruce walked out of the kitchen.

Alfred looked back at Dick and sighed, "Master Dick how did this happen?"

"I fell."

"I think you did a little more than fall," Alfred pointed out.

"...down a tree." Dick finished.

"WHAT!" Alfred nearly shouted, "You fell down a _tree?_"

"Yeah...um...I kindda slipped and...uuhhh..."

"Alfred I got the-" Bruce stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the look on Alfred's face, "Alfred, is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me he fell out of a _tree?_" Alfred hissed.

"He WHAT!" the first aid kit fell from his hands as Bruce ran to Dick and Alfred, "Out of a _tree?_"

"You really didn't know?" Alfred starred dumfounded at Bruce.

"No, he told me fell and that's it." Bruce answered, starring at the boy.

Dick started to feel uncomfortable under the two gazes. Dropping his own gaze he starred at the floor.

"Dick," Bruce lifted Dicks chin so they were looking at each other, "When did you fall...and don't say yesterday."

Dick tried pulling out of Bruce's grip but found it impossible, "Right before you came and got me."

Dick watched as a flash of pain crossed Bruce's face. Turning around quickly Bruce picked up the first aid kit and handed it to Alfred.

"Master Dick, would you please turn around again?" As Dick turned around Alfred added, "This might sting a little."

Before Alfred could start, Bruce placed an arm on his shoulder, "Here Dick," he slide his hand into Dick's, "Just press when it stings."

Dick nodded, wrapping his fingers around Bruce's.

"Alright, I'll try to make it quick Master Dick." Alfred pulled a small bottle out of the kit. Drenching a cotton ball with it he began dabbing at the cuts and scratches on Dick's back.

Bruce felt Dick's hand tighten on his own. Seeing that the boy was looking at him Bruce gave him a smile and a small nod. Dick relaxed a little and stopped holding Bruce's hand so tight. Alfred kept his word and was done disinfecting and bandaging within minutes; by witch point Dick had tears in his eyes.

"There," Alfred announced, "All done."

"See Dick that wasn't so bad was it?" Bruce asked helping Dick put his shirt back on. When Dick nodded Bruce gave his hand a squeeze.

"Dinner is done sirs," Alfred said, walking back over to the pot of food.

Seeing Dick getting ready to jump down from the counter, Bruce shook his head, stopping the youth before he could. Grabbing the boy by the crook of his arm Bruce gently set Dick on the ground. Feeling a small hand slip into his, Bruce looked down. Smiling down at Dick letting him know all was forgiven, Bruce led them into the dining room, where both ate there broth hungrily. Looking out Bruce could see the sun start dipping beneath the ground.

"I, for one think it's time for you to go to bed." Bruce announced, pointing a fork at Dick.

"Nnnooo," Dick shook his head.

"Yyyyeeesss," Bruce nodded, walking over to Dick, "Bed time for little Dicky."

"I'm not little!" Dick protested.

"Oh sorry, _big _Dicky." Bruce corrected himself, reaching Dick's chair, "Come on Dick, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Dick whined.

"You look at yourself lately?" Bruce asked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out right here in your chair."

"No way! You're just makin' stuff up!"

"Alright then, stand up." Bruce challenged.

Dick humpfed, quickly getting to his feet. The moment he stood up he black spotts came into his vision making it hard to see. Clinging to the chair, Dick would have toppled over had Bruce not been ready.

Catching Dick by the hip Bruce carefully set him back in his set, "See? You can't even stand up."

"May-maybe I am a little tired." Dick admitted.

Bruce grinned. Placing his arms under Dick's knees and neck Bruce picked up Dick slowly, mindful of his back. Cradling the youth, he slowly walked to Dick's room. Entering the room Bruce gently tucked Dick in.

"Good night Dick." Bruce kissed the top of Dick's head.

"Night Bruce," Dick smiled as Bruce took a seat next to him.

Dick fell asleep in moments. Kissing the top of Dick's head again Bruce left to go on patrol.

O0O0O0O0

Dick woke up groaning. I mustta turned on my back when I was sleeping, Dick thought, rubbing his back gently.

Sitting up he saw he was surrounded by darkness. Must be midnight, Dick quickly turned on his bed side lamp, aahh much better.

Looking around again Dick found himself all alone. Well Bruce hasta sleep too, he reminded himself. Sssooo what do I do now? Dick didn't feel sleepy and he didn't want to wake up Bruce, so what else was there? I could go get some water or something, then if someone saw me I could just say I was thirsty.

Deciding this was his best idea, Dick threw the cover's off. Grabbing his robe Dick opened the door slowly. Poking his head out into the hall, Dick made sure the coast was clear before walking out. The floor squeaked under his feet but Dick didn't mind. Who would hear him? Everyone was asleep and it's not like he was committing a crime.

Finally coming to the stairs Dick slid down the railing to save time. Landing gracefully on his feet Dick was about to walk to the kitchen when a sound stopped him.

Thinking he'd woken up Bruce he ran and hid behind the couch. Crouching down Dick peeked over the side of the couch to see if Bruce was down yet. Seeing nothing Dick shrugged. Probably just the windows or something, Dick thought as he stood up. Hey what's that light?

Walking over to the living room Dick pressed his ear against the door, hearing some kind of clanking he poked his head in. Alfred was by the old clock carrying a tea tray with his back to Dick. Dick did a double take. Was the clock_ open?_

Alfred pulled on one of the strings, making the clock swing shut. Turning around he started heading for Dick, who now ran and hide behind a plant. Holding his breath when Alfred past Dick watched as he went to the kitchen, muttering something about staying out to late. When Dick was sure Alfred was gone he ran over to the clock.

Pulling on the same string Alfred had he gasped as it swung open again. Behind it was an odd looking elevator. Stepping in to get a better look the elevator doors quickly closed behind him. Silently panicking he leaned against the smooth metal walls. He was going down, that was for sure, but what was down there?

As soon as the doors opened Dick scrambled out. Looking around his jaw dropped. Dick was in a cave. A _cave!_ Looking around he saw all kinds of things: from work out equipment, to a big robot, a huge computer to a giant dinosaur. Dick was awe struck, unable to move until he heard a roaring come from the tunnel across the room.

Running over to a stack of boxes near the big computer, Dick squeezed himself behind them. Watching as a bat-shaped car zoomed in, Dick couldn't help but yelp in surprise when Batman jumped out of it. His dad had told him all about superheroes when he was alive. From what Dick remembered Batman was the guardian of Gotham and was one of the two superheroes that had no powers. He also was one of the most fearsome and mysterious heroes in the world. So when _Batman_ jumped out of the car Dick was a little more than surprised.

Batman looked around, "Who's there?" His monotone voice sent chills throughout Dick's body, "Come out now."

Dick squeaked. Clapping his hand over his mouth Dick prayed Batman hadn't heard him. Trying to make himself as small as possible he pressed his back against a hard box, making him wince. He watched in horror as Batman swiftly walked towards him. Hiding his face in his hands Dick started shaking uncontrollably.

"Dick, come out of there." It was not Batman speaking to him, but Bruce.

Looking up and pointing a shaky finger at the hooded figure, "You're-you're..."

Batman took off his cowl, becoming the man who adopted him, "Yeah Dick, it's me."

Dick slowly came out of his hiding place, eyes wide open. He was shaking even harder now from fear, and it didn't help that the cave he was in was cold and drafty.

"Dick calm down," Bruce soothed, "Ssshhh it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

But Dick couldn't stop shivering. Trying with all his might to stop only made Dick shake even harder. Wrapping his arms around his chest Dick's teeth started chattering.

Bruce, seeing the boy's distress, kneeled down and pulled Dick into a tight embrace. Placing one arm in the crook of Dick's knees and using the other hand to cradle his neck. Lifting the still shaking boy into the air Bruce walked over to the chair that was in front of the bat computer.

"It's ok Dick," Bruce sat down in the chair, placing his chin on Dick's head, "It's ok...What's wrong, Dick? You cold?" When Dick nodded he pulled his dark cape over the boy, "There, see? All better."

Dick slowly started to calm down in Bruce's hands. Looking down at Dick Bruce whispered, "How'd you get in here Dick?"

"I-I saw Alfred by the clock," Dick answered, leaning closer to Bruce to keep warm.

Rubbing Dick's arms to help him stay warm Bruce chuckled, "Well I knew you'd figure it out, just not as fast as you did."

Dick turned his head so he could see Bruce, "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," Bruce said, "Not at all."

Clank!

Dick jumped in Bruce's lap at the unexpected sound. Turning around Bruce smiled at Alfred as he picked up the tray he'd dropped, "Hey Alfred, look who came to visit."

"Master Bruce, how did he get in here?" Alfred asked, walking over to them.

"Elevator," Bruce explained.

Alfred nodding, turned back to the tray and handed Bruce a cup of coffee. Bruce sipped it greatly. Turning his attention back to Dick he saw big watery eye's looking at him.

"So Dick, you understand you can't tell anyone about this right?" Bruce asked.

"Don't worry Bruce I'll never tell nobody!" Dick promised.

"'Anyone'." Bruce corrected his ward.

Dick groaned and barried his face into Bruce, who couldn't help but smile at his ward. "All right Dick, all right. So just remember you can't tell anyone this, got it?"

Dick nodded and curled up closer to Bruce like a small kitten. Bruce stroked Dick's hair affectionately and felt Dick sigh. Looking down he saw Dick's eyes slowly dropping. Bruce smiled as they closed and Dick's breath became slower and deeper. Bruce kissed the top of Dick's head.

"Sir, would you like me to take him back to his room?" Alfred asked.

"Naw, I'll do it," Bruce whispered. Standing up Bruce gently rearranged Dick in his arms so he was supporting Dick's head, back and knees. Dick's head lolled and his mouth gapped, making him look littler than he really was. Bruce smiled at his ward all the way to his room.

Laying Dick down Bruce left to shower and get changed.

**This story is written for Jessie, who had to be put down August 4th, 2011. Rest in peace Jessie and know you were the best dog and friend I could ever ask for. **


	5. Sorry! I forgot this!

_"Naw, I'll do it," Bruce whispered. Standing up Bruce gently rearranged Dick in his arms so he was supporting Dick's head, back and knees. Dick's head lolled and his mouth gapped, making him look littler than he really was. Bruce smiled at his ward all the way to his room._

_Laying Dick down Bruce left to shower and get changed._

**Dick- Alright everyone! Kid Robin kinda forgot to tell you that the last chapter she wrote was the end of the story! It kinda goes along the lines of 'The Batman' from here on out! And if your wondering why she put the last bit of her story in here...ahhh well, she's crazy and needs help! :) Later!**


End file.
